


The Knight, The Queen

by vandlp1088



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Gen, Portraits, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon: The Knight, The Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight, The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Knight, the Queen  
> Artist: vandlp1088  
> Character: Abaddon  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None
> 
>  
> 
> My second piece of SPN fanart. I decided to draw Abaddon because I like both the actress and the character. I like that she’s an old school demon, I was getting tired of Crowley the bureaucrat =P. Also I'd like to get to know more about the story behind the knights of Hell, I think there is potential there. Anyway, I hope you like it, and feedback would be really appreciated.

 

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/f012ff761cce4b256779eb23950deb7e/tumblr_mzoeoivvtm1s7sromo1_1280.png)

 

For full size click on the image

 

This fanwork is also posted [**here in LJ**](http://vandlp1088.livejournal.com/1078.html) and [**here in Deviantart.** ](http://navi1088.deviantart.com/art/The-Knight-The-Queen-417605115)


End file.
